The proper operation of electronic devices can be determined by analyzing the spectral characteristics of the devices. For a variety of mixed-signal designs, many of the important specifications are measured by transforming time-domain information to the spectral-domain. Conventionally, spectral-domain analyses are typically performed off-chip using an FFT (fast Fourier transform) and/or DFT (discrete Fourier transform) algorithm, which requires ever-increasingly large number of samples to obtain greater frequency resolution, for example. Performing such measurements on-chip using built-in self-testing (BIST) techniques often involves increased power consumption and data rates, larger circuit layouts, increased pin counts, increased manufacturing costs, and the like.